Soon
by NeverLettingGo
Summary: “You have to do this. I can’t bear to look her in the eyes and tell.” He said as he’s eyes began to swell up. OneShot


_**Hey Guys! **_

_This story you are about to read is a story that I came up while listening to a song on my iPod. I'm new to Fanficton as a writer and I just hope that you guys enjoy my story and hopefully future stories to come._

_**Thx, NeverLettingGo3.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly, I own none of these lovely characters from **_**The Twilight Saga…**_**they all belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyers.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

I didn't know what to say as he looked at me with nothing but disbelief in his eyes. I knew at that moment that I couldn't be the weak one. I knew I had to put myself together for the both of us. I shook my head trying to shake myself from the thought of what he was about to make me do. I took a deep breath before I looked into his eyes again. He put both of his hand on my shoulders as he looked deeply into my eyes and said the words I've been dreading since we had arrived.

"You have to do this. I can't bear to look her in the eyes and tell." He said as he's eyes began to swell up.

I understood completely why he couldn't do what he was pleading me to do. I nodded my head letting him know I understood and pulled him closer to me. I held on to him for what felt like forever before taking a deep breath and kissing him lightly on the cheek. As I turned around and looked at the door in front of me I gave myself a pep talk. _You can do this, you can absolutely do this. Just breathe slowly and everything is going to be alright. _Who am I kidding? I knew nothing was going to be okay, well not right now. I don't know how I'm supposed to walk in there and not cry when I tell her.

I sucked in another deep breath before I pushed the door opened and entered the room. When I walked in I felt the need to turn around and walk out of the room. I walked over to the sleeping form on the hospital bed and slowly pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Part of me was happy that she was sleeping and that I didn't have to tell her right away. Another part of me just wishes I could get this part over with.

I slowly put my hand on hers as I tried not to wake her. Surely enough she stirred in her sleep and looked at me with questioning eyes. My heart broke slowly as I looked at her and saw how confused and scared she looked.

I looked away for a minute until I felt her cold hands squeeze mine to get my attention before she asked quietly," What happened?"

I began to go over everything that had happened and why we were sitting in a hospital until she held her hand up for me to stop.

"Where is he?" she asked as tears began to form in my eyes. I looked down briefly before I replied.

"I'm sorr-"was all she let me get out before she collapsed into the bed crying out. I let the tears that had sting at my eyes fall as I got up and pulled her into a hug. She didn't fight back like I thought she was. She just held on to me and repeated the same two words over and over again._** Why Me? **_I just continued to stoke her back and let her cry into me.

She has been my best friend for the last 12 ½ years of my life and seeing her this way was tearing me apart. She has always been the positive one when it came to the two of us. She believed that everything happened for a reason but, I don't think she can possibly believe that now.

Alice and I have been through everything together and she was the superglue that held The Cullen clan had all waited in the family waiting room as Edward and I waited to find out the results from the doctor. He had told us that Alice was completely fine and only had minor scrapes and scratches from her fall.

When the doctor had hesitated when we asked about the baby we answered our own question. Edward immediately broke down at the thought of telling his baby sister that she had lost her baby boy. I remember walking into the waiting room and having Edward and I be ambush by family members. The look on both of our face said everything. The room became extremely quiet as everyone took in the loss of a nephew or a grandson.

I was the only one who didn't cry silently to themselves. I couldn't take the quiet anymore so I had walked out. Edward came strolling along behind before we made our way to in front of her door. That was when it all began.

I felt Alice pull away as her crying slowed down. She finally asked as she took her face in her hands wiping away her tears. "When can I go home?" was all she said before she slowly looked up at me.

I moved my hands slowly to her face as I took a seat next to her on the bed and simply said "Soon."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

**A/N**

**Sorry!**

I know this was a** REALLY** short one-shot but I am just testing the waters out. I have a really awesome story that I'm in the process of writing. Don't be afraid to click that button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think.

Thx Again, **NeverLettingGo3.**


End file.
